


Dirty

by littleartemis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beard Burn, Blasphemy, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Grace Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Sub!Dean, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel works his penance out on Dean's body. AKA: The missing shower scene. (Spoilers to 8.07)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Sub/Bottom!Dean. Prompted on tumblr with 'smut that starts with “i’m dirty”. (lots of dirty talk too pls)'.

“I’m dirty.”

Two simple words that had Dean raising an eyebrow at the angel. “Yeah well, purgatory will do that to you.” He means more than just how much grime and sweat covered the angel, but how despite the purity purgatory can tarnish the soul. Leave dirt in places you did not know the world could reach. He felt a darkness seeping into him (one that had been already present) that was becoming harder to control.

Worse, he did not know if he wanted to.

“I think I should go clean up.” Hands raised the angel stood and Dean’s eyes followed him on his way to the washroom. It is a small conversation about the confusion surrounding Cas’ sudden appearance that follows before Castiel is calling him into the bathroom. Asking for some form of assistance.

Rolling his eyes Dean tells Sam to look into the latest case before he joins the angel. In moments he is pinned to the door, eyes holding his own gaze as a hand covers his mouth. It is a familiar position and Dean does not push him away. He actually falls lax in it, the warm heat of Castiel’s skin comforting, looking over the angel who is still dressed. The coat is draped over the counter, beard still on the angels face only momentarily distracting him.

He closes his eyes as the other pulls at his clothes, lips sucking at the lobe of his ear, breathing hard against his skin. The whiskers of Cas’ peach fuzz scrape against Dean’s skin in a way that should be uncomfortable. Instead a shudder goes through him becoming more aroused than he would like to be. “I could see your desire for me Dean.” Of fucking course, no hiding things from an angel. “How you missed me, longed for me even. I can feel you reaching out for me, even if your body will not respond. Sense the darkness clouding your soul, darkness I wish I could brush away...” His eyes are downcast for a moment, as though he is looking at Dean’s heart.

“Though I think we both know purgatory tarnished you in ways other than your desire for me. That’s been hidden for a long time, and we both know it. No I think that dark beast inside of you Alastair created has risen its hackles again. The one that would love to mark me up, and leave me bloody.”

A shudder runs through him at the angels words, swallowing hard. It is said low enough that only Dean can hear him, but the husky tone is enough to have him achingly hard in his pants. Furthered only by Castiel’s knee pressed between spread legs, pushed against his crotch.

His thumb brushed over the hunter’s lips before moving in to capture them with his own, a soft groan passing between them. “I know how to satisfy you, Dean...you can mark me if you wish. Rake my back raw as we both taste each other, finally do what we’ve both been wanting to for only Father knows how long...” he trails off at the end, licking his lips and tracing his tongue along Dean’s making a soft mewl pass from the hunter. “Only if you want this though. If you don’t you can go back to Sam and we can both forget this ever happened.”

Cas moves to pull away as he says that giving Dean only a moment to make the decision. One which he makes quickly, not wanting to lose that warmth or the feeling of Cas’ skin on his own. Pulling him back in again he buried his face against the angels neck, sucking at the skin there, his hands working frantically at removing the angels clothes.

In seconds both of them were naked with a snap of Cas’ fingers, Dean’s hands held above his head pinned to whatever surface Cas could find. His eyes searched the hunter’s as Dean squirmed, licking his lips a little nervously.

“Come on...I’ve been waiting too fucking long for this...” Dean’s hips bucked to emphasize his point, but unfortunately he was held there by Castiel’s grace as the angel lowered himself. Lips tracing along Dean’s body, exploring him in ways he had never had the chance to before.

Eyes falling closed Dean tilted his head towards the ceiling as he bucked his hips more, biting his lip. “You know you look good like this, Dean...held down, flush and wanting me...open. Needing.” A shudder runs through him, feeling the angels breath on his skin as Cas leans in to suck at a nipple. His thumb moves over the other before taking it between two fingers, squeezing and tugging at it.

“You’re freckles shine through when you’re blushing you know.” He covers those within reach in kisses, fingers tracing along Dean’s stomach, creating patterns in the little brown flecks on pale skin. “Absolutely gorgeous...Can’t wait to have you spread out with your legs open wide for me. Father above they were made to wrap around my waist...” his voice trailed off as one hand moved down, a finger dragging along the inside of Dean’s thigh, affectionately caressing his knee.

His eyes looked up to the hunter’s as Dean sucked in a breath. Eyes rolling down towards the angel, Dean squirmed at the attentions, breathing hard. He did not know what to say really, somehow he had an angel on his knees before him treating his body like something to be worshipped.

What was worse, he liked it.

Cas lifted one leg to rest Dean’s knee on one shoulder, stretching the hunter wide and inspecting him with an intensity that sent a shiver up the man’s spine. “Cas...?” it was a question said in a breath barely above a whisper.

Blue eyes flickered upwards to meet Dean’s before a wicked grin stretched his lips, kissing Dean’s inner thigh. “My God,” squirming the hunter stared as the angel breathed out those words, not completely understanding what he was planning. “I am sorry for my sins with all my heart.” Swallowing his tilted his head back till it hit the wall, hating just how horny this was making him.

The fucking angel was praying.

Right here.

On his knees.

Before Dean.

“In choosing to do wrong and failing to do good,” the way Cas’ voice broke at that made the hunter’s heart skip a beat, focusing his gaze once more on the other, “I have sinned against you whom I should love above all things.” Calloused fingers moved over Dean’s body again and he shuddered, hips stuttering at the touch. A small noise forming in the man’s throat. “I firmly intend, with your help, to do penance, to sin no more, and to avoid whatever leads me to sin.” Chapped lips kissed along Dean’s hips where they met his thighs, thumbs tracing over sensitive skin making him buck at the touch, wishing he could pull from the unseen binds.

“Our Savior Jesus Christ suffered and died for us. In his name, my God, have mercy.” Cas’ gaze stayed locked on Dean’s as he finished the prayer before smiling as he nosed at the erect length, kissing the head.

“Amen.”

With that said Dean’s cock was taken between eager lips, Cas grinning like a smug motherfucker as he did so. He moved down the shaft, taking in as much as he could leaving Dean to watch in wonder as his cheeks bulged. The mess of hair on the angels chin prickled the hunter’s soft skin making him squirm with nowhere to go as he chewed on his bottom lip.

He fought with his bindings, head thrown back as his hips bucked into that warm mouth a low groan pouring from his lips. Dean wanted nothing more than to just grip at Cas’ hair and fuck his mouth but it seemed the angel had other plans. Taking the lead and making Dean just lose control and follow like a good little boy.

Fuck if it did not turn him on even more.

It excited part of him to have his partners push him around, make him their bitch in a way. Yeah he would never admit it, but if Cas kept it up Dean was very well going to nut one in his mouth just for being bossy.

There was a feeling of hands moving along his skin. One caressing the thigh held on his shoulder, the other moving up Dean’s body to pinch and pull at his nipples. Every part of Dean was on fire and struggling to stay quiet. Even more, he was struggling to not have it all end there in one thrust, coming down Castiel’s eager throat.

The other seemed to sense this, his hand moving down to wrap around the hunter’s length, pulling off it with a wet pop. A sliver of come and saliva connected the angels lips to Dean’s cock, blue eyes locking on his charge’s.

That grin was back again and Dean felt the invisible force holding him there disappearing as he fell lax into Cas’ arms. A whimper passed from him as the angel stood, holding him close in a breath taking kiss. Their tongues did battle, hands exploring one another as he was pushed towards the shower, the water turning on even though neither touched the handle.

“Still got some tricks up your sleeve huh?” breathless, Dean lapped at the others lips, moaning happily at the taste of him. The feel of Castiel’s beard on his skin was distracting and unfamiliar but not unwelcome.

“Some that you don’t even know.” Part of Dean wanted to wipe the smug look of the angel’s face, another was tingling with excitement. “I know more than you think I do Dean...I’ve watched humanity for a long time...I think it’s about time, I put that knowledge to good use, don’t you?”

No warning was given before he was pressed against the shower wall, back under the warm spray. It took some straining to even see what Castiel was doing, a confused noise caught in his throat as he felt two fingers move over his puckered hole.

Oh fuck he was not expecting it to go this way.

A little voice in his head told him to go with it though. Just because he was the giver did not mean he could not take it for once. Yeah he had experimented with himself, would only ever admit in his own head to liking it. The lips on his shoulder comforting him told him Cas knew too, bastard always knew things Dean did not even know about himself.

“I know you want and like this, Dean...but I need you to tell me as such.” Fingers kept teasing the entrance making Dean shake as he tried to hold himself up. “I don’t want you to just give in to my will...I need to know you truly consent.”

It was strange hearing that, but angels were a stickler for the big yes or no. “Please...Cas I...yes. I want it.” He sounded weak, even to his own ears, and he hated himself for that, but everything screamed that this was wrong. ‘I’m not a woman!’, ‘I’m not weak!’, ‘I shouldn’t like this!’ the kisses along his shoulder tracing his freckles reminded him that Cas knew these worries and would not judge him.

His eyes closed and he relaxed under the touch, heart beating frantically in his chest as Cas’ mouth traced its way down his spine, pressing light kisses at the base of his back. “You can say no at any moment. I will not judge.” It was a final reminder before Dean was left clutching at the slippery wall, feeling the others tongue sliding between his cheeks and poking at his hole.

Water splashed down his back, falling in rivers along his freckled skin. As warm as his blood drumming heavily through his veins. Pulsing like his cock, desperate for release.

He, Dean Winchester, had an angel on his knees fucking his ass with his tongue and oh god the image should not be so exciting for him. He should hate himself for making this angel so dirty but all he can do his rest his head on his arm, moaning as he works hard to keep himself standing. Try not to fall to his hands and knees, rocking back into that mouth which is wetting him up for the final act.

Eyes blow wide and another louder moan leaves him as he realizes that he is going to get fucked by an angel. Castiel is going to fuck him. Not Dean fuck Cas, but Cas fuck Dean and oh god he never imagined it this way. Always the hunter teaching the angel how human sex worked (not like he would have ever worked up the balls for that speech), never the angel showing him just how much he already knew.

It was like everything clicked into place; Cas knew his shit. He just did not get why it was not between people who loved each other.

It felt like a blade to his heart realizing Cas loved him. Even if he returned the feelings and he was grateful for the water falling down his face to shield the tears even if the angel likely knew they were there. The touches turning more comforting, hands caressing Dean’s sides, brushing up his skin and tracing patterns on him.

Even while doing something that would be considered dirty, he was showing his hunter his love. Holding him in some kind of loving embrace, wrapping him in his love and treating him like something precious. If it were not awkward timing, he would almost laugh at the irony of it all. Tongue up his ass and Cas is treating him like precious china. Even with his beard brushing coarse hairs against sensitive skin that should hurt. Should but it does not and he knows it is going to hurt like a mother fucker after. He can feel it already, the itching sensation and how it is scratching him in ways that is driving Dean wild.

Hands move to hold his cheeks open so the angel can probe deeper and Dean is groaning like a cheap whore, backing into it and dragging anxiety chewed nails down the wall, urging him to give more. Fuck him like the slut he is. Treat him like dirt. Make him Cas’. Mark him up.

He does not though. He keeps going at Dean, taking him tenderly and sweetly, and the hunter almost wants to rip into him. Tell him that he is not worthy of this. Does not deserve to even have Cas. He is the very dirt of purgatory - of hell, and Cas is heaven...

Teeth sink into the flesh of Dean’s ass and he is pulled from his self depreciating mantra with wide eyes. “I’m no longer a part of heaven, Dean. I abandoned God long ago.” He can feel Cas move to stand behind him, covering the hunter’s back with his body, kissing along his shoulder again. “I can hear your thoughts...” they both know he knows this, it is more like a reminder that Cas knows he knows.

“I’ll never understand how someone so good can hate themselves so much...” one calloused hand wraps around to take Dean’s chin in hand, turning him so he can face Castiel, their lips interlocking. The other slowly pushes the angel inside and the feeling of being so full surprises him.

A confused noise is swallowed by Cas as he smiles against Dean’s lips, pushing more and more in. “My vessel is well endowed you know...” it’s the only answer Dean is going to get, and all he really needs. It should have been obvious but fuck, Dean never got a good look at the dude’s dick. “I’m thick, and you’re tight like a virgin on her wedding night. How fitting.” It is almost teasing, and Dean hates him for it. How he does feel like a virgin being held, one who did not deserve the white dress or his partners affections but somehow here he is doing something that felt so impure and being treated like the purest of things.

“You’re my shining light...the brightest soul. I knew you were special the moment I found you in hell Dean, don’t forget that. You will always be the one for me...” Cas is sucking a bruise into his neck, beard tickling there and he squirms. The movements just have the angels cock pushing in and out reminding him just where he is. Pinned to a shower wall in a sleazy motel with an angels cock in his ass.

He would not have it any other way.

“Ca-as...” it is a broken moan, eyes rolling back, trying to remind them both where they are. The entire purpose of this. He is still hard, still needing release and his brother is still on the other side of that wall.

A part of him knows Sam has probably heard it all, but fuck he hopes he left at the first sign of it.

The hand that had been on his chin moved down to caress his chest as the other trailed along his arm, covering his own hand and interlocking their fingers. “I’ve wanted you like this for so long...spread out and wanting. I don’t know when I fell for you, or why I continued to run from my desires even when I knew they were pure. Even when I knew you would return them eventually as we desired one another...But I know this, I will never leave you if you don’t want me to...not again. It pains me to know how much I hurt you Dean...” the angels lips trail along his upper arm as Dean closes his eyes, trying not to cry again. The pace is slow, almost torturous. He keeps pushing back into it, needing the release. His being screaming that he did not deserve this even though Castiel’s body was screaming back that he did.

It was a battle of wills and Cas was winning, Dean going lax in his hold and whimpering as he was touched. As he was kissed and made love to in a way he did not know was possible for him. At least not anymore. He did not know if it was possible for him to find someone to love him ever and here he was with a fallen angel whispering prayers into his skin, worshipping him like he was his new deity.

Just that thought was blasphemy but it was like Castiel was seeking penance with Dean’s skin. With Dean. Seeking redemption and forgiveness, with the only way being through showing Dean how much he was worth the world.

A tiny greedy part of him was being selfish and clinging to his. Holding tight, and not letting go even as the dark clouds of Dean’s mind tried to crowd it away.

Swallowing hard he rested his head back against Cas as the angel sucked at his skin, hips stuttering now as he thrust harder. Pulling a mantra of moans, groans, whines and cries from the hunters lips. Making him cling to anything he could get a grip on, toes and fingers curling as his body seized with his orgasm.

Come stained the walls and floor of the shower, the angels own filling him up moments later as teeth sunk into the flesh of Dean’s shoulder stifling a cry.

They stood like that until the water ran cold and Dean climbed out (reluctantly) to dress himself. A kiss was shared, Cas holding him close before telling him he would be cleaned up and out soon. The hunter was reluctant to face Sam after that (how was he supposed to explain it?) but knew it would have to happen eventually.

Dried, dressed, and out he blinked as Sam held up his hand, pulling plugs from his ears. “Don’t say one word. Not one word. Just...finally. Fucking, finally you two sorted that out. We can talk out the details after but I think we both have more important things to worry about, and you know it. Now just...find something cushiony, I don’t need you bitching about your ass being sore.”

Mouth hanging open, all he could do was blink at his brother as he said that before nodding and pulling up a chair.

...With a pillow from his bed for padding.

Cas’ reappearance with suit, and coat though? That would prove to be a problem, Sam giving him a knowing look and Dean having to hide his growing erection. Did not help the smirk Cas gave him in answer.

“Better?”

“I uh...yeah.”


End file.
